The Codes
by Hyuuga Reika
Summary: Ceritanya, ada 2 orang yang ngasih kode ke grup Detektif cilik! OC lhooo!


Hi! This is my first fic about Meitantei Conan! (Halah! Sok English!) Di fic ini, ada 2 OC. Yah, daripada penasaran, baca aja! Oh ya, bagi yang suka juga ma Naruto, baca aja fic aku yang judulnya The Long Distance Between Him And Her (judulnya panjang amat!) Tapi, masih in-progress...^_^ Daripada banyak bacot begini, baca aja ya!

THE CODES

Chapter 1: Almond and Reika

Grup detektif cilik sedang berkumpul di taman

"Hei... Main yuk!" ajakAyumi

"Main apa?"

"Gimana kalo main petak umpet?" usul Genta

"Ayo! Conan... Ai... Ikutan yuk" kata Ayumi

"Aku ga ikut..."jawab Conan dan Ai serempak

"Yaahh... Kok gitu sih..... Ayolah, ikut saja......" Conan dan Ai saling pandang

"Iya deh..."

"Asik....!! Ayo, hompimpah!" Mereka berdiri memutar dan melakukan hompimpah

"Genta yng jadi setannya! Ayo, sekarang hitung sampai 10!" seru Mitsuhiko

"Masa anak SMU main petak umpet sih?" kata seseorang di belakang Conan

Genta cs menoleh ke arah suara tersebut

"Hai!"

Ada 2 orang cewek. Yang satu penampilannya modis. Memakai jaket jeans dan celana jeans selutut. Rambut panjangnya yang lavender diikat. Matanya juga berwarna lavender.

Sedangkan yang seorang lagi memakai baju biru muda lengan panjang dan rok panjang biru tua. Ia juga memakai jilbab warna biru tua.

"Ng.... Kakak siapa, ya?" tanya Conan

'Kok kayaknya pernah lihat mereka berdua ya?' batin Ai

"Namaku Hyuuga Reika. Panggil aja Reika" jawab si mata lavender

"Namaku Almond" lanjut si cewek berjilbab

"Kakak kakak ada urusan apa dengan kita?" tanya Conan lagi

"KITA?! KALIAN AJA KALI, GUE NGGAK!" sahut Reika "Aw... Sakit.... Al, jangan dijitak dong..."

"Rei, serius!"

"Iya. Jadi, kita"

"KITA?! GUE SAMA LO AJA KALI! MEREKA NGGAK!" seru Almond "Aw... Jangan dijitak dong, Rei..."

"GANTIAN! Lo juga sama aja gilanya!" seru Reika

Conan cs sweatdrop

"Nah! Jadi gini... Aku sama dia Cuma kebetulan lewat doang. Trus, heran aja melihat 2 orang yang harusnya sudah tidak pantas main petak umpet malah main petak umpet" jelas Almond

"Ya, benar. Kami saja yang masih SMP sudah tidak memainkan permainan itu lagi" lanjut Reika

'Eh?'

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kakak katakan" sahut Ayumi

"Ya. Kami kan masih SD, wajar dong kalau kami main petak umpet...." lanjut Mitsuhiko

"Eh? Tapi kan...."

"Hei... kakak kakak bisa ikut kami sebentar tidak?" sahut Conan sambil menggandeng tangan Almond

" yang ingin kami katakan" lanjut Ai

"Boleh boleh saja..."

"Ayo, kita ngobrol di bawah pohon besar itu saja" kata Conan sambil menarik tangan Almond

"Baiklah"

"CURANG!" seru Ayumi "Masa kita bertiga tidak diajak sih?"

"Maaf ya.... Ini hal yang sangat rahasia" jawab Ai

Di bawah pohon

"Nah, sekarang katakan siapa kalian sebenarnya!" seru Conan

"Tadi kan, kami sudah bilang... Aku Hyuuga Reika, dia Almond"

"Bohong!"

Reika dan Almond terdiam sebentar "Baiklah, aku mengaku... Kami sebenarnya, yaahh...... identitas kami sebenarnya rahasia dan diharuskan agar tidak memberi tahukan hal itu pada orang lain. Tapi kami bukan orang yang mencurigakan, kok..." jelas Reika

"Yang jelas, kami bukan anggota OBH" lanjut Almond

"OBH? Apa itu?" tanya Ai

"OBH aja ga tau! Payah!" seru Reika

"OBH itu merek obat batuk yang rasanya ga enak itu..." jawab Almond

"Serius!" seru Conan dan Ai

"5 rius!" balas Almond dan Reika

"Kalo itu sih, kita juga tau!" seru Ai

"Lha itu tau. Kalo udah tau, ngapain nanya?!" kata Almond

'Ni 2 orang sedeng semua ya?' batin Conan dan Ai

"Enak aja gue dibilang sedeng... Ga terima!" seru Reika tiba tiba

'Eh? Kok dia bisa tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?' batin Conan dan Ai lagi

"Kalian berdua heran kan.... Kenapa aku bisa tau apa yang kalian pikirkan" kata Reika

'Bagaimana bisa?'

"Ya bisa lah! Secara, gue gitu loh!"

"Ah... Bodo amat! Kalo gitu, emang OBH punya anggota?" tanya Conan

"Punya!"

"Siapa?"

"Ada banyak"

"Jangan bilang, anggota OBH itu semua tanaman herbal"

"Ya nggak lah!"

"Terus, siapa dong?"

"Ada Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Kir, Chianti, Korn, dan lain lain..." jawab Almond

Conan dan Ai cengo 'Aku ga ngerti apa yang dia katakan...'

"Kalian ga ngerti apa yang Almond katakan?" tanya Reika

Conan dan Ai mengangguk

"Gini ya.... OBH itu singkatan dari Organisasi Baju Hitam" kata Almond

Conan berlagak bego "Organisasi baju hitam? Apa itu?"

"Ga usah pura pura ga tau, deh! Kita–" kata kata Almond dipotong Reika

"KITA? GUE SAMA LO AJA KALI, MERE– Adaw.... jangan ngejitak lagi dong..."

"Jangan gila lagi deh! Jadi, kita berdua tuh udah tau kalo kamu itu Kudo Shinichi yang tubuhnya mengecil karena minum APTX 4869 buatan cewek yang di sebelah kamu yang namanya Miyano Shiho atau Sherry, mantan anggota OBH. Ya kan?"

"Dari mana kalian tau hal itu?!" seru Conan

"Ya! Kalian pasti mata mata Gin!" seru Ai

"Hei, tunggu dulu... Kalau kami anggota OBH, kau pasti bisa mencium bau yang berbeda kan?" kata Almond

"Kecuali kalau hidungmu sedang mampet..." sahut Reika

"Benar juga... Aku tidak mencium bau yang dimiliki anggota organisasi dari mereka..."

"Hidungmu tidak mampet kan?" tanya Conan

"Tidak! Walaupun mampet, aku pasti juga bisa merasakannya" kata Ai

"Penciumanmu tajam ya..." sahut Reika

"Thanks..."

"Like a dog"

"Tha– Enak aja!"

"Sorry..."

"Jadi, betul kan, kalau kami bukan anggota OBH?" kata Almond

"Tapi.... Darimana kalian tau kalau kami Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho?" tanya Ai

"Rahasia!" seru Almond dan Reika

"Huh... Ya sudah, ayo kembali" ajak Conan

"Ya"

Kembali ke tampat Genta cs

"Kalian lama sekali sih?!" seru Genta

"Ya! Kami kan capek menunggu!" lanjut Mitsuhiko

"Gomen gomen..."

"Nah! Sekarang, ayo main!" seru Ayumi "Kakak kakak mau ikutan?"

"Kalian mau main apa?" tanya Almond

"Main petak umpet"

Almond dan Reika saling pandang

"Kalian kan grup detektif cilik, kenapa tidak memainkan permainan yang mengasah otak?" tanya Reika

"Ya. Main permainan yang lain saja..." lanjut Almond

"Eh? Tau darimana kalau kami grup detektif cilik?" tanya Mitsuhiko

"Jangan jangan.... Kalian penggemar kami?" kata Genta

"Eh.... Benarkah?!" seru Ayumi

"Tidak kok... Aku ini penggemar detektif yang jauh lebih hebat daripada kalian..." kata Reika

'Detektif yang jauh lebih hebat itu ya Kudo Shinichi!' batin Conan PD

'Heh, jangan ke-PD-an dulu! Yang aku maksud itu L!' seru Reika masuk ke dunia batinnya Conan

'Biarin! Ke-PD-an juga ga ada salahnya, kan...'

'Kalo ke-PD-an gitu, namanya narsis tau!' seru Reika lagi

'Ganggu orang aja! Sampe main masuk ke batin orang segala lagi!'

'Biarin! Punya kemampuan istimewa kan harus diasah dan dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya!'

'Kalo gitu, harusnya gunakan untuk penyelidikan dong!'

'Kan ga ada kasus! Mau menyelidiki apa coba?'

'Selidiki apa kek, jangan ganggu batin gue terus!'

"Suka suka! Wee..." kata Reika sambil melet setelah keluar dari dunia batin Conan

"Wee...." Conan balas melet

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Genta

"Tidak tau" jawab Mitsuhiko

"Aneh ya..." sahut Ayumi

"Tidak usah dipikirkan... Pokoknya, kami berdua sudah tau identitas kalian..." kata Almond

"Ya! Yang badannya besar itu Kojima Genta. Yang pakai baju biru Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko. Yang pake bando namanya Yoshida Ayumi. Yang pake kacamata Edogawa Conan. Cewek yang rambutnya coklat keemasan Haibara Ai" jelas Reika

Anak anak mengangguk

"Nah, kakak punya teka teki berbentuk sandi. Mau coba pecahkan?" tanya Almond

"Tentu saja!" seru Genta

"Ini adalah tantangan bagi kami!" lanjut Mitsuhiko

"Ya!" sahut Ayumi

"Tapi, kalian jangan heran ya, kalau sandinya sangat sulit.." kata Reika

"Tidak apa apa!"

"Baiklah" Reika lalu mengambil selembar kertas yang terlipat dari dalam tas tangannya atau kantung ajaibnya dan memberikannya pada Genta "Nih, sandi pertama..."

Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi langsung mengerubuti Genta

"Genta, ayo cepat buka kertasnya!"

"Sabar..." Genta lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu

Kertas itu bertuliskan: 'DAITASEIKATAI KITAMIWATATENSATAITA' dengan gambar cerpelai di bawahnya

Anak anak langsung kehilangan semangat

"Yah... Ini sih gampang!" seru Genta

"Ya. Katanya, sandinya sangat sulit... Kok malah gampang sekali, sih?" kata Mitsuhiko

"Sandi yang sangat mudah ditebak!" lanjut Ayumi

"Eh?" Almond dan Reika saling pandang

"Kok bisa sih?"

"Ya. Hanya melihat sekilas pula!"

Conan juga heran dengan teman temannya. Memangnya semudah apa sih, kode itu? "Hei Genta, lihat kodenya dong"

"Nih"

Conan akhirnya senyum sendiri 'Ini sih terlalu mudah buat mereka...'

"Hei... Memangnya jawaban dari sandi itu apa?" tanya Reika pada anak anak

"DAISEIKAI! KIMI WA TENSAI! (Tepat sekali! Kamu pintar)" seru ketiga anak itu

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tau?" tanya Almond

"Itu mudah! Kan ada gambar cerpelai (tanuki) di bawah" (Genta)

"Itu artinya, hilangkan huruf 'ta'" (Mitsuhiko)

"Kalau dibacatanpa huruf 'ta', jadinya..." (Ayumi)

"dai sei ka i ki miwa tensa i!" (Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi)

'Cuma mengulang apa yang kukatakan dulu... Lagipula, kan ada di komik no 4' batin Conan

"Kalian hebat banget!" seru Almond

"Padahal kalian Cuma mengulang apa yang dikatakan Conan dulu..." kata Reika "Lagipula, kan ada di komik no 4"

'Lagi lagi dia membaca pikiranku!'

"Kok kakak bisa tau?" tanya Ayumi

"Ahahaha...... Aku seorang Hyuuga! Mempunyai mata yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain!" jawab Reika

"Hebat...!"

"Baiklah! Sandi yang kedua!" Reika kembali mencari (atau lebih tepatnya mengaduk aduk kantong ajaibnya) selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Conan "Nih!"

Kertas itu bertuliskan:

+!7ns apo ! ue! # eaw_aw es!q uep

Je+u !d snJe# 6 uew wa ```` e!uew ueuo

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Sulit sekali"

"Petunjuknya?"

"Kalau kalian bingung, minta tolong saja pada Doraemon" kata Almond

"Ya. Soalnya, kantung ajaib Doraemon benar benar ajaib!" lanjut Reika

"Hah?"

"Dan juga, pastinya lebih capek ke lainnya daripada ke sesama" kata Almond

"Haahhh....???"

"Wah, sudah jam 2! Maaf, kami sudah harus pergi" kata Reika

"Eh, tapi kodenya..."

"Kalian sedang liburan, kan?" tanya Almond

"Ya"

"Begini saja... Besok kita kumpul di sini lagi, bagaimana?" usul Almond

"Ya. Kalau ada apa apa, hubungi saja nomor ini" kata Reika sambil menuliskan 2 deret nomor di balik kertas kode yang dipegang Conan "Yang atas ini no. HP-ku, yang bawah nomornya Almond"

"Besok kalian bisa ke sini lagi, kan?" tanya Almond

"Tentu saja!"

"Baikalah, kita kumpul di sini pukul 8. Oke?"

"Oke!"

"Oh ya... Ada nomor yang bisa kami hubungi, tidak?"

"Nomor telepon profesor bisa?"

"Profesor Agasa?"

"Ya"

"Bisa saja. Berapa nomornya?"

"5441234"

"Ada nomor lain?"

"No. HP-ku... Mau?" kata Conan

"Boleh. Berapa?"

"08561234567"

Oke. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya..."

"Bye bye!"

"Hei, kita juga harus ke rumah profesor. Jadi menginap kan?"

"Tentu!"

"Ya sudah... Ayo"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuut tuut tuut

Trek

"Halo" (Penerima/pr)

"Hei, kalian menambah jumlah orang yang mengawasi kami, ya?" (Penelepon/pl)

"Tidak kok... Tetap 2 orang yang mengawasi dari jarak lebih dari 50 meter seperti biasa" (Pr)

"Tapi, kok aku bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang tidak kukenal yang sejak kemarin mengikuti kami terus?" (pl)

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu..."(Pr)

"Penglihatanku tidak bisa diremehkan!"(Pl)

"Sekarang kamu ada di mana?" (Pr)

"Tanya saja pada agenmu yang sedang mengawasiku" (Pl)

"Ciri ciri orang yang membututimu?" (Pr)

"Pake kemeja putih, jas dan celana panjang abu abu, dasi biru, dan kaca mata hitam. Orangnya berkumis tipis" (Pl)

"Baiklah, nanti akan kusuruh agenku untuk melepaskan pandangannya darimu..." (Pr)

"Oke. Sebenarnya, aku agak yakin kalau orang itu adalah orang suruhannya 'mereka'. Itu sih, menurutku..." (Pl)

"Tapi, moga moga saja bukan... Lagipula, datanya kan belum kalian serahkan pada orang orang kita" (Pr)

"Ya. Soalnya, aku masih cemas apakah 'mereka' menyadarinya apa tidak.... Kalau menyadarinya, bisa tamat riwayatku" (Pl)

"Benar... Ini kan misi yang sangat berbahaya... Aku akan memikirkan cara agar data itu bisa sampai padaku tanpa harus diketahui 'mereka'..." (Pr)

"Tidak usah... Aku sudah tau cara untuk menyampaikan pesan tentang keberadaan data itu.... Nanti, kalian ambil saja data itu sendiri" (Pl)

"Benarkah?" (Pr)

"Ya. Tenang saja..." (Pl)

"Kapan kau akan memberitaukannya pada kami?" (Pr)

"Secepatnya. Kau kenal dengan Edogawa Conan?" (Pl)

"Ya. Apa pesannya kau berikan pada dia?" (Pr)

"Ya. Tapi tenang saja... Pesan pesan itu tidak langsung utuh.... Kau bisa percayakan ini pada dia. Tapi, jangan ganggu dia sampai waktunya tiba" (Pl)

"Baiklah... Aku memang sudah sangat mempercayainya dari dulu..." (Pr)

"Kau mengenalnya?" (Pl)

"Ya" (Pr)

"Kalau begitu... Kita sudahi dulu saja pembicaraan ini" (Pl)

"Ya" (Pr)

Tuut tuut tuut

To Be Continued

Talk show with Reika and Almond

Almond: Reika, katanya genre-nya misteri. Kok, begitu aku baca malah ketawa sih?

Reika: Soalnya, waktu aku lagi bikin fic ini, aku lagi stress banget!

Almond: Kan kamu cerita ke aku kalo nanti aku xxx_sensor_xxx---xxx_sensor_xxx Gitu kan? Harusnya, genrenya itu tragedi tau!

Reika: Tapi kan, tragedinya Cuma sedikit!

Almond: Tapi kan, ga ada misteri-misterinya sama sekali, tuh!

Reika: Misteri itu bukan berarti selalu ada hantu, kan?

Almond: Iya juga, sih...

Reika: Eh iya, review ya...!!

Almond: Terserah mau review apa ngga....

Reika: Oh ya, ada beberapa pertanyaan buat yang baca fic ini. Jawab lewat review, ya...!!

Question 1: Apa arti kode yang Reika dan Almond berikan pada anak anak?

Question 2: Siapakah Reika dan Almond sebenarnya?

Question 3: Kenapa penname saya dengan OC saya kok sama? Dan kenapa namanya Reika?

Question 4: Siapakah orang yang pake kemeja putih, jas dan celana panjang abu abu, dasi biru, dan kaca mata hitam dan berkumis tipis?

Question 1.2.4 harus dijawab! Yang ke3 sih, terserah.... Mau dijawab apa nggak. Jawaban question no 1 dan 4 akanmuncul di chapter depan. Dan untuk yang nomor 3, kapan ya....???? Oh ya, bagi yang ga tau Hyuuga, Hyuuga itu nama salah satu klan terhebat yang ada di Naruto!

Udah dulu ya.... Sorry kalo ada salah


End file.
